


Narutos journey in a whole new world

by Jwidow



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Ace Lives, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Character Bashing, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I just can't write their characters completely right, I'm Sorry, Konoha bashing, My First Fanfic, Naruto being a good brother/father, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, a little OOC I guess, because that is the only right way, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwidow/pseuds/Jwidow
Summary: Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around an unknown place. How did he get here? Where even is he?Well there is only one way to find out
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Monkey D. Luffy & Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto & Luffy & Ace & Sabo, Uzumaki Naruto & Portgas D. Ace, Uzumaki Naruto & Sabo
Comments: 71
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So everyone who decides to give this a shot, please be gentle.  
> English isn't my first language so I guess be warned that there will probably be many mistakes.  
> (If you think this story reminds you of another one please tell me and I will take this down. It is not my intention to copy or steal another writers story.)
> 
> I don't own Naruto or One Piece

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around an unknown place.

How did he get here? Where even is he?

Well there is only one way to find out. He abruptly stood up and patted the dirt out of his orange jumpsuit.

The only thing he sees in front of him is the endless expanse of the ocean so he turns around and this time he sees an endless expanse of...trees, really freaking huge trees. The Konoha ninja jumped on one of the trees and looked around again hoping to see more from high above the ground, but still he only saw more trees. So he decided to try and talk with Kurama, hopefully he will know where the hell Naruto is and how our favorite ninja got to this place.

Naruto sat down and imagined his now reformed mindscape, the previously dark gutter is now an endless expanse of grass fields and flowers and right in the middle is Kuramas huge cave, where Naruto sees him sleeping, with a smile on his face the teen went over to the enormous fox and gently stroked one of the foxes ears till Kurama woke up.

Kurama huffed annoyed 'What do you want now brat?', Naruto laughed. 'Can't I just visit my favorite grumpy fox?' the fox just rolled his eyes at the teens reply.

'All jokes aside do you know where we are? One moment I was sleeping in our shitty apartment and then I woke up in the middle of nowhere. What happened?'

_'So it worked out after all'_ thought Kurama, 'Naruto after what happened yesterday I had enough of how these damn humans in Konoha are treating you. As if you are nothing more than trash and they only allow you to live so that they don't have to deal with the nine tailed demon fox...' during his speech Kurama saw Naruto flinch and he felt a pang in his chest, that a few years ago he would have never thought he would feel because of this human kit, _his_ kit.

Kurama poked Naruto with his snout and gently wrapped one of his tails around the teens waist. Naruto relaxed and gave Kurama one of his biggest smiles and even Kurama couldn't resist that and smiled back.

'Anyway, after you fell asleep I remembered the stories the sage used to tell us. of a world different from ours, a world where there are no hidden villages, where there are little to no ninjas and even the ninjas that exist couldn't use chakra and they didn't even know that it exists in their world, how there are as much pirates there, as ninjas in our world . The sage told us about our two worlds coexisting without either world knowing of the other.'

'Pirates? Like the pirates in books? Whoa and there are as many pirates as ninjas?' interrupted Naruto Kuramas speech. Kurama gently nipped Naruto and the teen giggled 'Sorry sorry, go on.'

Kurama sighed 'Anyway all that got me thinking that in this supposed other world where nobody knows of chakra or use it, nobody would know the tailed beasts and you could finally make friends with people that don't judge you because of me. So I tried to get us here and I guess it worked.' Kurama shrugged ' I'm surprised that it really worked. But well, it was me trying it out so I should have known that it would work. I'm just that good.' he abruptly stopped in his cackling as he was fiercly hugged by the eighteen year old teen. 'Thank you Kurama. Now we can finally do whatever we want without having to fear to be hurt just because we wanna make new friends'.

_'I don't need anyone else other than you but I know that you really crave a family'_ the fox thought while nudging Naruto.

'Yeah kit. So how about you go explore wherever I got us landed and I will go and sleep a little more. I really exhausted myself getting us here.'

After hugging Kurama a little longer Naruto smiled and said goodbye, he was already gone so he didn't see Kuramas smile and his eyes that were filled with endless love that the immortal fox didn't know he would ever feel again.

Slowly Naruto opened his eyes and stood up again. With a small smile on his face he thought of all the adventures he would have in this new world, and of all the new friends he would (hopefully) make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *edited 20.09.2020 (there probably are still a ton of mistakes but I tried my best)*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto explores the forest

Naruto leisurely jumped from tree to tree while looking around the huge forest. _'I wish Kurama knew where we are. But oh well at least nobody knows us here'_ the teen thought and shrugged his shoulders.

While tree jumping through the forest Naruto was also looking for something to eat and a place where he could sleep for the night. Suddenly the ninja heard a loud roar. Anyone else would probably run the other way, but Naruto of course ran straight to where he thought the roar came from.

After a few jumps from tree to tree the teen saw a huge tiger. 'WHHHHOOOAAAH!! This world is amazing. I didn't know that tigers could be this big' Naruto screamed while excitedly jumping up and down. _'I wonder if tiger meat tastes good'_ the teen thought while leaning against the tree trunk with his thump and index finger at his chin (the typical thinking pose) 'Well nothing beats some good old ramen... _wait_... this world has ramen right? Ramen is the absolute _best_ freaking dish in the _entire_ universe so of course this world has ramen... right?' he internally panicked. 'No no no' the Ninja screamed in agony. 'There _surely_ is someplace that makes ramen, after all it _is_ the best dish ever. Kurama wouldn't have brought us here otherwhise. Yeah we would both complain too much, I would complain about this place being ramenless and Kurama would complain about how much I complain' Naruto muttered to himself and laughed after thinking of the expression Kurama would do while complaining about Naruto complaining about a ramenless world.

During Narutos internal (and external) struggle about ramen, the tiger noticed Naruto, first screaming then being quiet then screaming again and muttering to himself and finally laughing. The tiger sweat dropped and slowy backed up to go to another place.

After Naruto calmed down he finally noticed that the tiger disappeared. 'Aaaahhh my dinner ran away' the ninja cried out and immediately began searching for him again.

A few minutes into his search the teen spotted the tiger again and almost missed the next tree branch. The tiger wasn't alone. Naruto saw three kids, two black haired while the smaller one wore a strawhat and one with blond hair and a tophat, all three had metal rods fighting the huge tiger. _'Shit what are they doing?!'_ the teen panicked. Just when it looked as if the tiger would get a good bite in on the kid with the tophat, the only one without a hat out of the three punched the tiger with his metal rod straight on the head. 'Watch out Sabo, I thought I only had to protect crybaby Luffy not you too' yelled the hatless kid while going to the blond one and not paying any attention to the tiger laying motionless on the ground. 'I'M NOT A CRYBABY' was screamed over Sabos 'Sorry sorry'.  
The ninja let out a breath of relief and smiled _'These kids are really tough'_. Just when he had that thought, the tiger suddenly stood up and charged right at the smallest of the three _'shit the other two won't make it in time'_ the ninja thought and instantly made one of his favorite moves 'RASENGAN' and knocked the tiger out for good this time.  
'Phew... I made it in time' Naruto wiped his hand over his forehead. Immediately after the teen spoke the two bigger kids checked on the smaller one and protectively jumped in front of him.

'Who the _hell_ are you?' the bigger of the two blackhaired kids demanded.

'I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a koh-... a ninja.' the teen beamed at the children. _'This is gonna be so much fun'_ the ninja thought.

'A NINJA?????' the smallest of the three cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats the second chapter. I hope it was okay.
> 
> Naruto is 18  
> Ace and Sabo are 10 and Luffy is 7
> 
> Edited 23.01.20


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy wants to see cool jutsus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sejlski and Yona01 Thank you so much for commenting on my story <3
> 
> Sejlski I love you so much and thank you so much for supporting me in this<3

'A NINJA?????' the smallest of the three cried out. 'Are you really a _real_ ninja? Can you do juts-...' he asked while excitedly jumping up to look over the shoulders of the other two children, but before he could finish his sentence the blond kid slapped his hand over the smaller ones mouth to stop him from talking to the stranger any more while the other kid glared first at the smallest of their group and then at the teen in the orange jumpsuit.

Naruto watched the three kids with a little smile on his face.

'What do you want from us? Sabo and I could have saved Luffy on our own! We didn't need your help.' the blackhaired kid spit out while his eyes never let the teen out of his field of vision.

'I know that you two are strong for kids,' the ninja said while looking at the two standing protectively before the kid with the strawhat feeling a pang in his chest at seeing something he so dearly wished he also had...family/friends, that would do anything for each other. 'afterall I saw you fight the tiger, but you two wouldn't have made it in time to save...' he stopped for a moment to think of the kids name _'What was is again... something with Lu.. I think, was it Lucy? No no, Lu... Lu.. Luffy!'_ he snapped his fingers and continued talking with a smile on his face. 'But like I wanted to say, you two wouldn't have made it in time to save Luffy' the teen finished, trying to sound as friendly as possible (and lets face it that shouldn't be a problem for Naruto) but the glare of the kid that asked the question didn't lessen in his intensity.

While Naruto talked Luffy watched him with stars in his eyes just thinking about the cool things the ninja could show them. 'Why won't they let me talk to the ninja, after all he saved me from being the tigers dinner so I'm sure he is nice. I wanna see cool ninja jutsus' he whined in his head. While the smallest of the three just wanted to finally speak with the ninja and see some tricks from him, the two older kids, especially Ace, watched the suspicious ninja like a hawk.

Before Ace could respond to Naruto, Sabo let go of Luffy and stepped a little foward. Ace tensed even further up seeing the blond step forward fearing that the teen could attack them at any minute, he didn't forget that the ninja just saved Luffy but he couldn't help being suspicious ultimately nobody helped them just for the sake of helping.

The eighteen year old teen saw the blonde kid _'Sabo was it?'_ step forward and waited to see what he would do.

'Thank you for saving Luffy!' Sabo screamed while bowing down. 'What are you doing?' Ace screamed at the blonde.

'Ace Na-...' the blond began to speak while looking at the blackhaired kid, wanting to say the teens name but he just couldn't think of it. 'I'm sorry. What was your name again?' Sabo turned to the blonde teen and asked while blushing a little when the teen started laughing and saying his name again 'Naruto'. 'Right. Naruto saved Luffy! Ace we both know that we wouldn't have made it in time, so it's only right that we thank him!' Sabo continued while turning to Ace again.

Ace grumbled but still he also took a step toward the teen and also thanked him for saving the youngest of their group.

 _'I really like them already, how is that even possible?'_ Naruto thought, but then he also remembered how they interact with each other and the trust the teen can see between the three children. He also remembered that during the entire conversation with the three kids Naruto never stopped smiling, after that thought the teen got even more excited hoping that with the three he had finally found someone who would accept him, who would be his family. But almost immediately after he had the thought the teen slumped _'AAAAHHH what am I thinking? They obviously don't trust or like me... well Luffy probably likes me but only because I'm a ninja'_

After Sabo and Ace thanked Naruto, the youngest of the group, as if sensing that the blonde teen started to get sad for a reason that eluded him, saw it as a sign that he could finally talk with the ninja, so he excitedly jumped up and down in front of the teen. 'Do you know any jutsus? How strong are you? Can you show us some cool ninja tricks? Can you make yourself invisible? Can you do that thing again with wich you knocked the tiger out?' Luffy asked while continuing to jump up and down.

Laughing again Naruto felt his own excitement rising just seeing how happy Luffy is.

Ace wanted to grab Luffy and Sabo and just go back to the bandits house, but seeing how excited Luffy and even Sabo (who tries to hide his excitement and failing miserably at it) is, he resigned to just watching them and at the first sign of the teen attacking them he would protect them.

'Of course I'm strong.' the teen said with a smile on his face, while forming the hand signs for his Shadow Clones and quitely saying the name of the technique and immediately the clone appeared besides Naruto and waved at the three kids.

If possible the stars in the eyes of Luffy grew even bigger while he ran in circles around Narutos clone looking to see if anything was different from the original. Sabo and Ace jaws dropped seeing the clone appear out of thin air as Sabo also went to get a closer look Ace debated with himself if he should go any closer or just remain where he stood, but after Luffy excitedly shouted ' Ace come look at the second Naruto. He is so cool!' he put up a show of grudgingly going just for Luffy when in truth he also wanted to have a better look at the clone.

'How is that possible? I can't find anything that is different from the original Naruto' Sabo muttered under his breath while poking the clones arms, fascinated that someone could make a perfect copy of themself and even though he hadn't intended for the teen to hear his comments, Naruto heard them and smiled even broader.

'Ace Sabo how many clones do you think Naruto can make? I think he could do... 100 clones!' Luffy asked looking at the other two with a smile on his face.

'Don't be an idiot as if someone could make that many clones of himself. He probably can only do like 10 or 20. Right Sabo?' Ace asked looking at Sabo for confirmation of his estimate.

Sabo looked at the grining Naruto frowning 'How many clones can you actually do?' he decided to just ask the teen instead of just saying a number he thought of.

'As many as I want' Naruto chuckled while he answered the other blonds question.

'WWWWWOOOOOAAAHH! So you could make like 200? Can you make them right now?' the youngest asked while the other two were shocked at Narutos answer.

'Yeah I can make them whenever I want but maybe I will show that another time, didn't you want to see Rasengan again?' the blonde laughed.

'Yes please show us the "Rasgen" again ' the smallest of the three was getting excited all over again.

Hearing Luffy say "Rasgen" Naruto sweat dropped while the other two face palmed, though they are used to Luffy butchering names it still is surprising just how he butchers them.

'Luffy it's called "Rasengan" ' Naruto said and immedeatly after he said the right name Luffy screamed ' Yeah I know! I just said it, "Rasgen" ' Luffy laughed and looked at them not getting why Naruto did't start already.

'Don't worry about it, Ace and I know how it's really called, if Luffy starts pronouncing something he won't stop no matter what you do about it' Sabo patted the teens hand trying to console Naruto, who slumped even more after hearing Sabos explanaition.

' Come on show us "Rasgen" already, please' Luffy whined while Ace just sighed at Luffy interpretation of the name.

 _' I will deal with the name thing later, I will get Luffy to say it right no matter what.'_ Naruto thought and did a little jump of determination throwing his right hand in the air.

'Yosh! Alright boys get ready I will start!'

While everybody had their eyes on Naruto nobody noticed the tiger slowly standing up letting out a quiet whimper and dragging himself away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, not by much but oh well hopefully I will write more with each chapter.
> 
> 25.01.2020 I edited some mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy finally gets to see the "Rasgen"

'Yosh! Alright boys get ready I will start!' With the help of his clone Naruto did his Rasengan and held it out so the boys could see it better.

'Wow! That's so cooooool' Luffy couldn't even go two minutes without being excited around the ninja.

'How strong is this "Rasengan"? I mean I know it knocked the tiger out but could it do more?' the smaller bolnd asked Naruto with a calculating look in his eyes.

Ace didn't say anything but Naruto saw that he was also fascinated with the attack.

'Mmh... I never tested how strong it exactly is but once I punched straight through a tree. Do you guys want to see it?'

'YES!!' of course it was the youngest of them that immediately answered the ninjas question, and Sabo and even Ace noded their heads. While the ninja went to a tree the eyes of the three boys never left him but this time none of them glared but looked excited to see if he could really punch through a tree with his Rasengan.

Turning back for a moment Naruto saw how excited they were and he smiled to himself while screaming 'RASENGAN' and punching through the tree. Immediately after he punched through the tree Luffy and Sabo ran to the tree and looked through the new hole the tree now had. Ace stood still and couldn't believe what he saw just now.

'What do you think Ace?' Naruto asked the freckeled boy with a small smile on his face.

'I guess it's pretty cool' he tried to say nonchalantly and that made the ninja smile a little broader.

'Thanks you guys can also fight pretty cool!' the oldest of the group said while ruffling Luffys hair when he ran over to them.

'My punch is as strong as a bullet!' Luffy said with a huge grin on his face 'After all I'm gonna be the pirate king' the smallest of the group said while holding onto his strawhat.

'The pirate king? Pirates have a king?' the teen asked confused.

'EEEEEEHHHH... don't you know who the pirate king was? He was the strongest and most free person on this world!' Luffy explained. While Luffy gave his explanation about the pirate king, the teen saw Ace stiffen up again and Sabo shooting him nervous looks _'I wonder whats wrong?'_ he thought concerned.

'So if you wan't to be the future pirate king you have to be really strong heh?' the ninja said while smiling at Luffy. 'I'm gonna be the strongest even stronger than Ace and Sabo' the youngest nodded.

'You would have to beat us first and we won't make it easy for you Luffy' Ace yelled while knocking Luffy on the head that ensured a little fight between the two. Seeing Ace play fighting with Luffy, Sabo relaxed again and seeing that Naruto also relaxed again.

Before anyone could stop Luffy and Aces little fight three loud rumbles were heard and while the older two blushed the youngest started whining about how hungry he was. 'Let's eat the tiger we knocked out' the teen said laughing.

All four turned to where they left the unconcious tiger only to see nothing. 'I guess he wasn't as unconsious as we thought' Naruto laughed loudly.

Sabo sighed ' I guess we have to go hunting again. We still need something to bring the bandits'

'Bandits? What bandits?' Naruto asked confused again.

'They are supposed to take care of Ace and Luffy and now me I guess' the younger blond said while shrugging with his shoulders.

'Yeah but my brothers and I build a cool tree house so we're not living with them anymore. Do you wanna see it?' Luffy asked the ninja while already pulling him along to show him their tree house.

_'So they are brothers huh'_ thought Naruto while laughing over being pulled along while the other two looked a little sceptic they didn't stop their brother from pulling the ninja along to their home. _'Seems like they like me alright'_ the teen felt a warm feeling in his chest, after all even Ace the one who is the most suspicious about Naruto doesn't say anything against Naruto coming along.

Seeing that Ace doesn't have anything to say against taking Naruto with them Sabo smiled a little, eventhough he didn't want to say it he really liked the older blond and thought that they probably could get him to train them so they got even stronger. 'Shouldn't we first get something to eat Luffy?' the younger blond asked amused.

The strawhat wearing boy suddenly let go of the ninjas hand and screamed 'AH I'm hungry!!'

The two older brothers facepalmed while the oldest of the group just laughed.

'Let's go' Ace sighed while starting to go deeper into the forest. His brothers immediately ran after him. Suddenly the freckeled boy stopped running and looked at the ninja 'Well aren't you coming? We aren't slowing down for anyone, even for Luffy we never slow down.'

_'So he does also like him'_ Sabo thought grinning.

'I'm coming' Naruto said grinning and ran to the three brothers.

'Wuhu lets get something to eat' the youngest screamed out. And they all started to run again.

*

After they finished hunting, Ace brought one of the animals that they caught to the bandits while his two brothers and the ninja went to their tree house to start getting the dinner ready.

Naruto looked at the tree house stunned. 'Did you three really build it yourself? You guys really are amazing kids'

The two brothers looked proud and Sabo vowed to tell Ace how impressed Naruto is with their tree house.

After shortly being shown the tree house they started with dinner.

'Isn't that a little to much for us?' the teen asked looking at the huge stack of meat they had to grill over the fire.

Laughing Sabo just continued grilling the meat 'Just wait till you see Luffy and Ace eat'

'Meat, Meat, Meat soon I will eat Meat.' the youngest started to sing while Sabo just shook his head.

Just as they were done grilling Ace returned and the three boys immediately started to fight over the meat.

_'Sabo wasn't kidding, but also one trapped in a glasshouse shouldn't through stones. I mean he eats just as much as the other two'_ the teen thought amused until he saw that the mountin of meat was briskly started to grow smaller and smaller 'Shit if this goes on I won't get anything' he thought. 'Yosh. I will just have to be fast about snatching some for myself' the teen muttered and then briskly stealed some meat for himself and started eating while laughing at the three brothers fighting over the last peace of meat.

After Ace snatched the last piece of meat for himself Luffy whined a little and then promptly fell asleep. Shortly after Luffy fell asleep his two brothers started to yawn 'I guess we should go sleep as well' Sabo said while hauling the limp Luffy over his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Naruto carrying the sleeping Ace.

Sabo was stunned _'Does Ace really already trust Naruto enough to not only sleep when he is around but to also let himself be carried by him?'_

Seeing the younger blonds stunned expression the ninja started to fidget. 'Is everything alright Sabo?' Naruto asked worried that he did something wrong.

The only brother not yet asleep just shook his head. 'No everything is alright. Where are you gonna sleep? Do you also live in the forest?'

'Ah I don't really know where I'm gonna sleep. I will probaly just sleep in a tree or something' the older blond shrugged his shoulders while the two climbed to the tree house.

After Sabo layed Luffy down and Naruto layed Ace down, the tophat wearing boy looked at Naruto starting to go to the door so he can begin to climb down again and just said 'You can just sleep here.' seeing Narutos stunned expression, Sabo explained 'Luffy will be sad if you are not here when he wakes up...' after that he quietly mumbled 'and Ace and I will also be a little sad.'

Naruto smiled softly while looking at Sabo and his two sleeping brothers. 'Thanks. Then a I will sleep here so that you three won't cry in the morning' the teen said while he laughed and ruffling Sabos hair.

The younger blond batted at Narutos hand but didn't really protest at having his hair ruffled by the older blond. 'Is that what it feels like having a older brother?' Sabo thought while swiftly falling asleep.

Looking at the three sleeping brothers Naruto slowly drifted to sleep himself and the last thing he remembers thinking is promising himself that he will protect Ace,Sabo and Luffy no matter what happens in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure about this chapter. I guess they accept Naruto a little to fast but I can't make them warry of Naruto I just love him to much and also Ace deserves an older brother/father from the beginning.
> 
> If I continue to write the story after they start their pirate lives, Ace will still join whitebeard as his son but he will just have two fathers then, I guess.
> 
> I hope that you guys will still like it. And thanks for giving this story a shot :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kurama have a little talk

The next morning Naruto was the first person to wake up. While stretching his arms Narutos eyes landed on the three sleeping brothers and he involuntarily let out a snort seeing how tangled up they slept. Luffys head is on top of Aces chest and his feet on Sabos chest, while Sabos and Aces feet are tangled with each others and they both have a hand in their face.

_'Maybe I should go and get something to eat for the kids'_ the ninja thought while still stretching his body. So Naruto quietly shunshined out of the tree house. As soon as he landed outside the tree house he searched for a beast big enough for the three brothers and himself. Soon after he started looking he found a big bear and took him out. The ninja quickly made some clones to carry the bear and started to go back to the tree house with a small smile on his face just thinking about Luffys smile when he sees the how much they get to eat for breakfast.

But before the land reached the tree house he felt a little nudge in his concious _'Seems like Kurama woke up'_ the blond thought while telling the clones to wait and protect the food. As soon as the clones gave their consent Naruto slipped into his mindscape to talk with Kurama.

'Kurama you finally woke up, huh you lazy ass.' Naruto said while smiling broadly and scratching Kuramas ear. The ninja heard the fox muttering 'Damn brat' under his breath but their was no heat in his words so he just ignored it and continued to scratch the foxes ear.

'So what do you wanna do with the three brats?' Kurama asked after nudging Naruto to stand in front of him so he could see the blond better. 'I don't know' the blond said with a sheepish smile while scratching his head. The fox let out a laugh 'Just you could go and adopt three brats and then don't know what to do about that'.

'Hey I didn't adopt them. ' the ninja screeched out shocked about Kuramas statement and then added sounding a little sad ' and only Luffy likes me while Sabo is probably just curious and Ace still doesn't like me'.

'Kit I heard some of your thoughts about the three brats. You want them as your family and knowing you already think of them as such even if you have just met them yesterday. Also the three brats already like you.'

'How do you know that they like me?' Naruto asked surprided that Kurama thinks Luffys two brothers like him.

'I woke up a few times and the few times I woke up I first felt the little blonds feeling change from slight suspicion to curiousness and then to fondness and same with the bigger black haired brat just that it tokk him a little longer. And also when the blond saw you carrying the other brat he was stunned. The brat probably would never let someone he didn't trust, in some kind of way touch him. Nevermind allowing someone to carry him while he sleeps. So yes I think they allready like you.' the fox answered with an exasperated look on his face.

'Do you really think that they would accept me in their family' the blond asked quitely while looking at the ground.

The fox wanted to destroy Konoha in this moment seeing Naruto doubting that somebody would want and accept him in their family. Kurama didn't like Narutos parents that much but he is pretty sure that they would help him even if they once swore to protect Konoha they would also raise it to the ground if they would have seen how they treated their beloved son.

'Naruto anyone who doesn't is just a plain idiot. The brats will never let you go if they have some sense, and as little as I saw of the blond brat I guess he is smart enough for a human brat living alone in a forest with his two brat brothers' the fox scoffed .

'You really like saying brat huh' Naruto laughed while Kurama glared at him.

'Don't you have to go to your three br-... Kids?' the fox huffed out.

'Yeah yeah I will leave so you can nap again' the blond laughed and turned to go. But before he left the mindscape he abruptly stopped and ran straight to the fox and hugged.

'Thank you Kurama' Naruto said while hugging him a little tighter.

Kurama just let the blond hug him and after a while gently nudged him so Naruto finally let go and left his mindscape with a big smile on his face.

After his talk with the fox Naruto continued his way back to the three brothers.

***meanwhile at the treehouse***

'Ouch' Sabo screamed out after being rudely awakened with a kick to his gut by none other than his little brother.

_'Well if I have to wake up the other two can also wake up'_ the blond kid thought and prompty starting to tickle his little brother with a devious smile on his face to wake him up.

'AAAHHH stop stop' Luffy screamed while laughing with a few tears running down his cheeks and rolling around and while rolling around he accidently hit Ace with his hands on his face wich woke the last brother up who just grumbled.

'Where is the ninja?' Ace asked with a frown on his face. Sabo immediately stopped tickling Luffy to look at the spot where the ninja layed down last night to sleep.

'What Naruto was here? When?' Luffy asked excited.

'He slept here, I saw him when I woke up last night' the bigger of the two black haired kids answered.

'You saw him and you still let him sleep here?' the only blond of the three asked stunned 'Well of course you let him sleep here after all you even let him carry you while you slept' Sabo said and snickered after seeing his brothers face turn red.

'Whoa Ace got carried by Naruto?That's so unfair' the youngest of the brothers whined.

'So I don't hate him. Not that it matters because he left and we will probably never see him again.' Ace said while glaring out of their only window. _'Why did I even think he would stay? The only ones who stay with me are Sabo and Luffy. I don't need anyone else'_ Ace thought to himself.

'Who will you never see again?' Naruto asked curiously. The thing that he heard of the conversation between the brothers was the last part of what Ace had said.

'WHOAH' the three brothers jumped up surprised that at the sound of another voice.

'Narutooooo' the youngest jumped up onto the ninjas back while crying 'Ace said that you left and that we would never see you again. Please don't leave'.

'I only left to get some food for us. I won't leave if you three want me here. Do you want me here?' the oldest of the group asked, still a little uncertain of the boys feelings even after his talk with Kurama.

'YES' Luffy screamed while smiling and nodding his head vigorously even if a few tears still run down his cheeks.

Smiling Naruto turned to Sabo. 'I want you to stay too' the younger blond said with a shy smile.

And at last all eyes turned to Ace and Naruto felt himself getting nervous again. 'You can stay' Ace muttered not looking at any of them while his cheeks slighty reddened.

'Yosh! It's decided I'm gonna stay with you' the ninjas said while smiling at Ace.

'AH MEAT. Naruto you said you got us food. Did you go hunt? I want meat.' the youngest started talking. 'Next time take us with you. I wanna fight to. I'm gonna get stronger and stronger and then I will be pirate king'.

'Alright future pirate king next time we will all go hunting together' the blond took Luffy of his back and ruffled his hair. 'Let's go eat'.

Luffy immediately jumped down. 'What LUFFY' the ninja screamed worried about the youngest just jumping out of the tree house but before he could shunshin away Sabo calmy tugged at his sleeve 'Don't worry about Luffy we should worry more about the food' he said solemnly and the two brothers immediately started to climb down.

_'Well if they don't worry about Luffy I guess it's ok?'_ the blond thought to himself but he still shunshined out of the tree.

Naruto was on the ground before Sabo and Ace but after Luffy.

'HOW?' Naruto,Sabo and Ace screamed at the same time but for different reasons.

'How didn't you hurt yourself Luffy?' Naruto asked shocked. But after that he went to the stunned Luffy and started lecturing him about jumping down without warning.

'I'm a rubber man' Luffy just answered laughing after being lectured.

'Rubber...man?How is that possible?' Naruto was confused again. _'This world is really strange'_.

'I ate the devil fruit gomu gomu no mi and now I'm a rubber man' the youngest explained smiling.

'Alright' the ninja just sighed _'I will talk with Kurama about this later maybe he knows something about these "devil fruits" '_.

Seeing that Luffy alraedy ate a lot of the meat the two shocked brothers jsut sat down to eat. 'I will ask Naruto later what he did to get down here like that' the younger blond said to Ace, who nodded his head, being really curious himself.

Seeing the three brothers eat Naruto sat down with them to eat smiling again.

_'Yeah Kurama was right I already see them as family'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was ok.
> 
> Also I'm probably going to add OOC tags because I'm not so sure I'm getting their characters right. But like they shouldn't be too much out of character (at least I hope that).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ASL brothers have their 100 fights per day.

After they were done eating Sabo immeditely cornered Naruto.

'How did you get down here so quickly eventhough Ace and I started to climb down before you?'.

'I shunshined down'.

The three brothers looked at the ninja and the ninja could swear that he saw question marks appear above their heads.

'Shunshined?' the only blond out of the three brothers asked.

'Ah I'm really bad at explaing this stuff so I will just show you what I did'.

Naruto stood up and after doing the hand signs he appeared a few meters away from the brothers and then before them again.

'That's how I got down so quick'.

Luffy was the first out of the shocked trio to jump up with stars in his eyes.

'Can you do it again? Can you do it with us? Can you _teach_ us?'.

'That was really amazing' the younger blond whispered and Ace agreed with Sabo and he also wanted to learn this 'shunshin'.

'Sorry I can't teach you guys' the ninja said with a sad expressioin on his face.

'Why?' Ace asked while he glared at Naruto. Seeing that Sabo hit him in the side with his elbow.

'Why can't you teach us?' the black haired kid asked again, this time without glaring at the ninja but with a sad look in his eyes that he tried to hide by looking at a tree and not the ninja.

_'Ahhhhh this look is worse then when he glared at me and now Luffy is pouting too.'_ the older blond thought whining in his head seeing the youngest of the trio.

'Like I said I'm really bad at explaining stuff but I will try. So where I come from we have chakra and I did the shunshin and the rasengan with chakra.'

'Why can't you just show us how to use this chakra'.

The ninja looked at Sabo while answering his question 'You three don't have chakra that's why I can't teach you my jutsus. Nobody here has chakra.'

_'At least Kurama said. That nobody in this world has chakra. I think. '_

'That sucks' the youngest deflated 'but you can still show us other stuff right?' he asked perking up again. Sabo looked at the ninja with hope in his eyes ,while Ace tried to look as if he didn't care about the answer. (spoiler alert... He does)

'Of course if you three want me to train with you I will teach you all I know. Well all the stuff I know that I can teach you without using chakra' the ninja said the last part with a sheepish smile.

'Yeees! Can we start now? We didn't fight our 100 fights per day yet too.' Luffy asked excited at the prospect of fighting with his brothers and Naruto to get stronger.

'100 fights per day?'

'Yeah we all fight against each other. I will have 50 fights with Luffy and Ace each and they will also have have 50 fights with each other so that each of us had 100 fights at the end of the day.'

'Alright. How do you guys want to do it now? Do you still only want 100 fights now that I will train with you or do you guys wanna have some more practice fights?' the ninja asked curiously.

'More' the trio answered simultaneously.

'Yosh than you will each also fight me 50 times. How about you guys start and I will watch for now to see what you got?'

'Can I go first?'

'Alright Luffy goes first. Do you want to fight against Luffy first?' the younger blond asked his brother who just nodded and the fight immediately started.

The 50 fights between the two black haired kids ended pretty quickly with 50 wins for the older of the two.

'You're as weak as ever Luffy'.

'I'm not weak my punch is as strong as a bullet' the younger screamed at his older brother.

'Well what use is that if you can't even touch me' the older boy sneered to wich the younger just started pouting.

'Don't worry Luffy if you practice more I'm sure you will control your power in no time at all' Sabo said amused while ruffling his younger brothers hair.

'You're too soft with him, Sabo. Let's fight already' Ace grumbled.

The fights between the two older brothers took longer and the 50 fights ended in a draw at the end.

'Wow you three are really strong' the ninja said, awed.

_'Even genin probably couldn't beat Sabo and Ace, especially strenght wise. I wonder if they could take a chunin out together if the chunin couldn't use chakra. And how is it possible for Luffy to be a rubber man? I really should talk with Kurama the first chance I get, also I have to think of something so Luffy learns to control his strange abillity. AAAHHHH I'm not made to be a teacher. I really hope Kurama has some ideas'._

The three brothers looked at the ninja. Luffy was beaming, while Sabo and Ace blushed a little.

'How about Sabo and Luffy have their 50 fights and then we will make a quick break to eat and then you three will fight against me together'.

'Come on Sabo let's fight quickly I wanna eat. Let's go.'

Sabo just smiled but just before the two brothers wanted to start their first fight they were interrupted by Ace.

'Wait you mean Sabo,Luffy and I will fight together angainst you? Why?'.

'I wanna see how you three fight together. And also the fight would be over in a second otherwhise.'

Naruto laughed but immediately stopped seeing Ace glaring again.

'I'm not _weak_.'

Naruto went over to Ace and bend down so that he could look into his eyes.

'I know that you are not weak Ace. You know where I'm from we are trained from a young age to be ninjas and you are already way stronger than most kids your age at the academy and you could probably even beat the ninjas that already graduated and together with your brothers probably even some older ninjas if it were just a physical fight...' the ninja explained, and saw how the boys shoulders loosned again 'but I'm one of the stronger ninja and until you three are a little older and we have trained together a little longer you will first fight together against me.'

'I'm sure you three will be stronger than me in no time.' Naruto smiled at the younger boy while ruffling his head.

Ace batted at the ninjas head but he didn't really protest that much.

After Naruto stood up he looked over to the other two and nodded his head at Sabo and the boys started their fight.

'Are you really gonna stay?'

Naruto whipped his head around hearing the question Ace just asked.

'Like I said if you three want me to stay I will. I know that I only met you three yesterday but I really like you and your brothers. You know I always wanted a family and I know that it's too soon for you guys to trust me enough to even consider me as part of your family but I really hope that someday you will accept me into your family.' the ninja explained quietly while looking at the fight between the two brothers, smiling when Luffy tried to punch Sabo while stretching his arms only to punsh himself in the end.

When Ace said nothing the ninja turned away from the fight to look at Ace who looked stunned.

'What would you do if the pirate king had a son?' the boy asked suddenly tense again.

'The pirate kings son? Nothing.' he said while shrugging his shoulders 'Why? If he had a son and I would meet him I would just see how he is. If he is anything like you an-...' the ninja saw the boy tense even further up.

_'Did I say something wrong again?'_ the ninja thought to himself worriedly but continiued.

'...-d your brothers I would like him and if he like hurt people for no reason or something like that than I wouldn't like him. Easy as that'.

'You would like him if he was like _me_.' the boy whispered sounding surprised.

'Of course I would. I mean I like you and if this son was like you I would also like him'.

'So you think it was okay for me to be born? You don't want me to die?' he asked uncertain.

'WHAT?' the ninja screeched 'Ace of course I don't want you to die. Even if you don't think of me part of your family for me you and your brother are my family and I don't want to loose you or your brothers. Did someone say that you shouldn't have been born? Where is that person I need to have a talk with them'.

Ace was surprised seeing Naruto getting so mad for him.

Seeing the surprised expression on the boys face the ninja decided to throw caution out the window and tightly hugged the boy.

'If anyone ever says that again let me know and I will beat them up. Nobody gets to hurt you and your brothers when I'm around. Alright?'

Naruto felt the boy nod his head while hr tightened the hug even further.

'What's wrong with Ace? Is he crying?'

The ninja and the boy jumped up in surprise hearing Luffys question.

'I'm not crying idiot. I'm not a crybaby like you' Ace screamed while letting go of the ninja to fight with his little brother.

_'I wonder what this question about the pirate king was all about? Whatever, if I ever hear someone say such thinks to any of the three boys I will make sure that person regrets to have been born himself.'_

Looking at his two brothers fighting Sabo turned to Naruto.

'What was that about? Ace even let you hug him.'

'He asked me what I would do if the pirate had a son -...'

Sabo sighed _'So he asked_ that _question again'_. 

'And when I said that if this son was like you three I would like him he suddenly asked me if he should have been born. Sabo do you know who said such things to your brother? I wanna make them regret ever daring to hurt Ace like that'.

Sabo shook his head knowing that Ace already made them reget it plenty enough.

'Bummer. But if anyone ever says something like that to you or your brothers again tell me, alright?'.

After Sabo agreed they both stood up and went to stop the fight between Luffy and Ace so that they could go hunt.

_'But I guess Naruto gave the right answer if Ace even let Naruto hug him. Maybe the three of us will get this stupid idea of his, that he should have never been born out of his head.'_ the younger blond thought smiling.

'Alright you three let's get something to eat and after that we will have our last 50 fights for the day.' the ninja said with a smile on his face.

_'And after that I will talk with Kurama.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so sure about this chapter, but I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos <3
> 
> (I hope this chapter wasn't too cringey.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kurama have a talk (part 1)

After the four finished hunting and eating, they prepared themselves to start the last 50 fights for the day.

  
'Yosh! You three come at me with everything you got.'

  
The three boys looked at each other and while Sabo thought about how they should take the ninja down, Luffy just started running for Naruto.

  
'Gom gom pistol'

  
By some miracle Luffys punch directly conected with the ninjas face, but before Luffy had time to cheer the three boys heard a 'puff' and the ninja vanished.

  
'What happened? Whatever I hit him! Did you see that?' the youngest turned to his stunned brothers and grinned.

  
Before the brothers could answer the ninja appeared beside Luffy and ruffled his hair.

  
'That was good, you finally landed a hit huh. What a bummer that it was only my clone' the ninja said smiling. 'Do you think you can do it again before the 50 fights are over today?'

  
The youngest nodded his head, his grin never leaving his face.

  
'Well what about you two? Don't you wanna help your little brother?'

  
Naruto could see how Ace and Sabo tightened their grips on the metal rods before looking at each other and running for the ninja trying to hit him but before they could land a hit the ninja smoothely stepped aside so the two boys only hit air.

  
And that was pretty much how the 50 fights went. The three brothers tried to hit the ninja. Sometimes they tried individually but after noticing that they had a bigger chance working together they only attacked as a team. But still they lost all 50 fights and the only one that landed a hit was Luffy in the first round.

'Yosh! That was the last round for today.'

  
The three kids glared at the ninja.

  
 _'Heh, they held out much longer than I thought'_ the ninja thought looking at the three kids tied to the tree and his smile widened _'Luffy is so cute trying to glare'_.

  
Hearing a loud 'roar' all eyes turned to the youngest.

  
'How can you be hungry again Luffy' the oldest of the group asked laughing, only for the youngest to start pouting.

  
'Can you untie us from the tree before Luffy decides to take a bite out of my shoulder?' the younger blond sighed while hearing a snort from his brother and a loud whine from his youngest brother.

  
'I wouldn't eat you. Probably...'

  
Naruto just laughed while he untied the three brothers. Seeing Ace still giving Naruto a little glare the ninja ruffled the black haired kids head.

  
'Hey you three did really well. And you will only get stronger from here on out. Don't worry.'

  
Ace blushed while mumbling a small thank you.

  
'How about you and your brothers go have a little fun? The only thing we did today was fight and eat. Go have some fun' hearing the youngest stomach grumbling again the ninja added laughing 'but before that you should probably hunt for something to eat again.'

  
'You won't go with us?' the black haired kid asked with a frown on his face while his brothers looked at Naruto.

  
'No I'm gonna take a nap for now since I'm not really hungry and I will think about what I can teach you guys. Don't worry Ace, I'm sure you won't miss me that much with your two brothers around' the ninja laughed while he ruffeled the boys hair again.

  
Batting the ninjas hand away, Ace blushed while screaming 'Who said something about missing you! Sabo, Luffy let's go.'

  
Luffy immediately followed after his brothers singing a song about meat again. Sabo also followed his brother with an amused look on his face.

  
'Luffy, Sabo look after your brother so he won't get lonely without me' the ninja screamed after the three brothers laughing loudly when he heard a crashing sound and Sabos loud laugh.

  
_'I hope I didn't tease him too much'_

  
Shrugging his shoulders Naruto sat down and started meditating. Almost immediately after he started meditating he stood before Kurama with a huge smile on his face.

  
'Yeah yeah brat, I will help you teach the three other brats. Stop with that creepy smile already' the fox sighed.

  
' _Heh_ , so you will help me just like that? You know I was prepared to annoy the hell out of you for a few weeks before you agree to help me. Admit it you _like_ them.' the ninja said with a huge grin on his face.

  
'WHAT! I don't like them I just don't want you to permanently come and pester me about them.' the fox scoffed.

  
'Sure sure. Let's just go with that if you're that shy about admitting that you like them. I mean I get it, you also needed a little time to admit that you like me. So no need to worry abou that' the ninja laughed and seeing Kuramas glare he fell over while laughing and clutching at his stomach.

  
'Let's just get this over with. I can already feel a headache coming' the fox sighed laying his head on his front paws.

  
Sitting up the ninja looked at the fox with question marks above his head.

  
'I thought you couldn't get sick or anything like that?'

  
'Yeah I can't. But sometimes I think that someday you will make the impossible come true and I will really get a headache because of you'

  
Naruto looked reliefed hearing that Kurama isn't really getting a headache and the fox just rolled his eyes at the ninja.

  
'Well alright, I guess you saw everything that happened, right?'

  
Seeing the fox nodding his head the ninja continued.

  
'Right! So what is this fruit Luffy ate to get his weird power? I think he called it devil fruit or something.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter again but I hope you guys will still like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kurama have a talk (part 2)

'Right! So what is this fruit Luffy ate to get his weird power? I think he called it devil fruit or something.'

  
'Devil fruits are mystical fruits that randomly appear throughout this world that give the people that eat them powers but...' 

'But...? But what?'

'But they taste like shit' the fox laughed out and shrugged 'or at least that's what the sage said but he never ate one so you probably should ask the brat about the taste of the fruit.'

'Why did you pause your explanation for this?' the ninja facepalmed.

'It's funny'

Kurama snorted seeing the ninja roll his eyes.

'Is there anything more important about the fruit? Like can it in any way hurt Luffy?' Naruto asked worried about the youngest brother.

'Oh yeah now that I think about it I remember the sage told us that Devil fruit users can't swim. If they fall in the ocean they just sink. He also mentioned something about Kairōseki (Seastone) having the same effect on them like water, so if they touch it they can't use their power.'

'So Luffy can't swim. Gotta be careful around water, that's good to know.' the ninja mumbled to himself.

'Alright now that I know a bit about the devil fruit do you have any idea what I could teach the boys that helps them survive in this world? I mean I don't really know much about this place other than what you told me. So I know that the people here don't have chakra but these weird fruits and pirates exist here.'

'And the small brat wants to be the king of the pirates' the fox snorted out.

'Crap I almost forgot about that.' the ninja said while pacing in front of the fox and continued talking 'I don't really know how strong the pirates here are, but there gotta be a few really tough ones and if Luffy wants to be the King than he has to be the strongest, right?'

 _'He is getting really worked up about this'_ the fox just nodded at the ninjas question _'Sigh... I shouldn't have said anything.'_

Naruto slowly started panicking.

'What do I do? I bet the other two also wanna be pirates the way the three boys are training. I finally found someone who doesn't hate us, I don't wanna lose them.' 

'Then just train them so they can survive anything. Don't worry I already have some plans for you four brats.'

The ninja whipped his face around and finally smiled again.

'You're the best Kurama. What's your plan?'

'Before I tell you my plan you should probably go back to the brats, kit. They are almost there.'

'They are already coming back?'

  
Abandoning that thought Naruto hugged Kurama before leaving the mindscape, and thanked him for the information and also for reassuring him.

  
*

  
The ninja barely left his mindscape when a body crashed into his, making him carsh into the ground.

  
'Luffy didn't we tell you to stop crashing into people?' Sabo said the oldest and youngest of the four on the ground.

'Shi Shi Shi... Sorry' the younger said laughing and not looking sorry at all.

  
The two brothers just rolled their eyes.

  
Standing up Luffy and Naruto patted the dirt out of their clothes. 

  
'Why are you three back already?'

  
'Why? Did you want us to stay away longer?' 

  
Naruto startled seeing Ace glare at him again and hearing that question. The ninja silently went to stand before the boy and looked into his eyes.

  
'Ace I didn't mean it like that. I just thought that you three would play around for a little while. You know if you three didn't come back before the sun went down I would have chased you down to get you back' the ninja said sincerly.

  
While Naruto talked Aces eyes never left his face scanning for any signs of the ninja lying, after he found none he stopped glaring and nodded his head. Seeing that Naruto smiled again.

  
'So why are you back already? Did you even eat anything?'

  
'Yes, we caught an alligator but Ace wanted to go back after eating it' the youngest said while using the ninja as a climbing frame.

Before Naruto could ask more Sabo started talking.

  
'Do you know why Ace wanted to come back after eating Luffy?' seeing the youngest shaking his head the blonde continued with a smirk on his face 'Because he missed Naruto so much. That's why he wanted to go back so quick. You know I tried to distract him about missing you Naruto, but he just missed you too much'

  
During Sabos explanation Naruto saw Aces face turn a deep red and the return of his glare but this time it wasn't aimed at the ninja.

  
'I think you should run, Sabo' the ninja said before bursting out laughing.

  
After Ace got a few good hits in on his brother they came back to Naruto and Luffy, with Ace still being a little red in his face and Sabo having a few bumps on his head.

  
'So that's why Ace wanted to go back so soon' the youngest said and Aces face turned a little redder but before he could hit him the younger boy continued talking with a huge smile on his face 'but you know Sabo and I missed you too. Sabo ran really fast to get back here'.

  
This time it was Sabos turn to blush while Ace grinned.

  
The ninja could have cried at that moment, of sheer happiness.

  
'I missed you too'

  
Luffys smile got even bigger, while Sabo grinned (his face was still a little red) and even Ace gave a little smiled.

  
'Yosh! Listen carefully you three. I will promise you something now and I never break my promises.'

  
Hearing that the three boys whipped their heads around to look at the ninja.

  
'I promise that for as long as I'm alive I will do anything in my power to keep you save, to protect you and to help you three get stronger, so that you can do anything that you want in the future. I will never leave or abandon you.'

  
The brothers were stunned. They didn't know wht they should say, they looked at each other and nodded there head answering their unasked question if they believe the ninja.

  
 _'How can I already trust him so much?'_ Sabo and Ace thought, while Luffy was only thinking how now he has three big brothers and not two, because no matter what anyone says for the boy the ninja already belonged to his family.

  
Before the brothers could say anything they heard the ninja whisper something to himself.

  
'So please don't leave me too'


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologise in advance for this chapter. It's really short for one and the worst chapter so far. But I have a little (big) writers block and I'm hoping that if I write a few short chapters it will stop -.-

Before the brothers could say anything they heard the ninja whisper something to himself.

  
'So please don't leave me too'

  
*

  
'You are family! Wherever we are we will always be together! Right Ace,Sabo?'

  
The two brothers nodded their heads and seeing Luffys words bring a smile back on the ninjas face relieved them both.

  
'Alright what do you three want to do now?'

  
'I wanna play something'

  
The youngest started bouncing again while Ace shighed.

  
'How about the game hide and seek? You three will hide and I will search for you?'

  
After the three brothers agreed to the game the ninja explained the rules and the game started.

  
_'I wonder how good they are at hiding themselves, after all it's a useful skill to have even if they all want to be pirates in the end.'_

  
'Yosh the time is up. Time to go and find my kids.' the ninja said loudly while strechting his limbs with a small smile on his face.

  
Almost immediately after starting his search the ninja finds the youngest of the three brothers hiding behind a tree. When the younger saw the ninja coming he ducked his head back from where he was peeking but the ninja still saw his strawhat peeking out a little.

  
_'Well that was faster than I thought.'_

  
Smiling to himself the ninja passed by the youngest and heard a relieved sigh. Laughing quietly Naruto went around and surprised the boy from the other side.

  
'Whhaaaaa'

  
'I will show you how to find a better hiding spot later Luffy' the ninja laughed while ruffling the youngers hair.

  
'Will you show me some ninja hiding techniques?'

  
'Yeah. Do you wanna come with me while I search for your brothers?'

  
After Luffy confirmed that he will come with the ninja, Naruto started his search again.

  
The next one the ninja found was Ace, who was hiding high up in a tree. Scowling at being found rather quickly Ace let Naruto pet his head and the three went to search for the last one of the group.

  
'Yosh, two down one to go'

  
While Ace and Luffy argued about what kind of meat they will have for dinner the ninja looked at their surrounding searching for Sabo. Suddenly the ninja stopped walking and the two boys bumbed into him. With a huge grin on his face Naruto approached a tree that was covered with leaves on one side. Moving aside the leaves the ninja saw the last one of the group sitting inside the hollow tree. With a little pout Sabo walked out of the tree to his brothers.

  
'That was a good hiding spot Sabo' the ninja said while ruffling his hair. 

  
'From now on we will play hide and seek everyday, most times you three will hide while I search for you but sometimes I will hide and you three will look for me. Alright?'

  
While Sabo and Luffy nodded Ace looked rather skeptical.

  
'Ace I know you probably just want to learn fighting but sometimes you also need to hide for example if you need to find information in enemy territory. I will help you three train your fighting skills but I'm sure you will also need this sometime in your life.'

  
After the boy nodded his head the ninja smiled and the group went to hunt their dinner.

  
*

  
After the boys were done with eating the ninja carried a sleeping Luffy up the tree house while Sabo and Ace followed him up.

  
'Alright you two you should also go to sleep.'

  
Trying to fight their drowsiness the two boys protested while Naruto chuckled.

  
'The sooner you go to sleep the sooner we can train tomorrow.'

  
As soon as the ninja stopped talking the boys closed their eyes and started sleeping.

  
_'They really are cute'_ the ninja thought to himself chuckling again. 

  
'Yosh, it's time to talk with Kurama again'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos I never thought that this would get even passed ten kudos so I'm really happy.
> 
> And I wanna say sorry again for this shitty chapter :(  
> I hope the next one will be better.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kurama have a talk, again (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is extremely short but I don't really have time this week and I also don't have an idea for the next part -.-  
> I hope that I will have some time to write on the weekend and hopefully also have some good ideas.

As soon as Kurama saw the ninja he let out a loud sigh.

  
'Aren't you visiting me too often?'

  
The only response the fox got was a loud laugh and he sighed again.

  
'What do you want now brat?' 

  
'Come on Kurama just admit that you are happy that I'm here again. I know you miss me when I'm gone' the ninja said chuckling a little and continiued talking before the fox could respond 'Anyway you said that you had an idea of what we could teach the boys. What is it?'

  
'Alright, like I already told you the people in this world can't use chakra. Instead of chakra they have devil fru-...'

  
'Why are telling me this I already know all that how does this have anything to do with the training for the boys?' 

Kurama sighed for a third time and glared at Naruto.

  
'Don't interrupt me again brat!'

  
'Hehe sorry'

  
The fox rolled his eyes and continued with his explanaition.

  
'So as I said they can't use chakra but they have devil fruits instead _and_ they also have something called Haki'

'Haki? What's that?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Hiji for always leaving a comment <3
> 
> Sorry again for this lame chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kurama have a talk, again (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: 
> 
> 'So as I said they can't use chakra but they have devil fruits instead and they also have something called Haki'
> 
> 'Haki? What's that?'

'Haki is a power that is found in every living being in the world. But most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. So broadly speaking Haki isn't that much different from Chakra. In our world everyone has chakra but not everybody uses it and when they don't use it, like civilians their chakra coils close with time _(authors note: at least I think that's how it was)_ . Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki that everyone can use, given the proper training. Do you get it brat or should I try explaining it again?'

Naruto grumbled and glared at the fox.

'You know I'm not that dumb. So haki is like chakra but unlike chakra it has to be awakened. But how do you awaken it?'

'Heh I guess I'm better at explaining than I thought if you got this already' the fox snorted trying to tease the ninja a little more but Naruto only huffed and waited for the fox to keep going with his explanaition.

'Anyway before I explain how to awaken it, the Sage also told us that there is a third kind of Haki but only few people, that are born with it, can use it.'

'So it's pretty special huh. I bet at least one of the boys got it' the ninja said while he lightly chuckled 'you know it wouldn't even surprise me if they all have it. I mean they are pretty special kids.'

This time it was Kuramas turn to roll his eyes but he still smiled at Narutos confidence in the three brothers.

'So now that you know there are two types that anyone can use and one type, that you think your three special brats can use, it's time to tell you what each type can do. There is _Kenbunshoku_ Haki wich is the ability to sense and predict spiritual energy, then there is _Busoshoku_ Haki wich is the ability to use life force as physical reinforcement and the last one is called _Haoshoku_ Haki with wich one can overpower enemies with their own willpower.'

'Wow. This is awesome. So how does one awaken their Haki powers? How can we teach it to the kids? Can _I_ also learn it?'

'Aks one question at a time brat' the fox said amused over seeing the ninja so excited.

 _'The last time he was so excited I teached him the rasengan and told him some things about his parents'_ Kurama thought while looking at an overexcited ninja.

'Come on Kurama. Tell me already. _Please_ '

'Fine so Haki can be awakened in two ways. The first way is through training, much training. Training is the hard way to awaken ones haki.'

'So whats the easy way?'

'Well the Sage told us that onen could also awaken their haki if they went through an traumatic experience, like for example a war or something like that.'

'That sucks. So the kids will need to learn it the hard way. No way will we do anything traumatic just so they can awaken their haki.'

'That's what I thought you would say. Anyway to answer your other question, I don't see why you couldn't also learn it. I wanted you to learn it first anyway. There is no way that I will teach three brats alone.'

Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Come on Kurama we both know that you also like the kids. You may be a big grumpy fox but on the inside you are a huge softie. Now that I think about it Ace will probably be your favorite of the three kids, afterall you and him are pretty similar' the ninja said while chuckling a little.

Kurama growled a Naruto and made it clear what he thought of Narutos statement when he nudged him with his snout so that the ninja fell on the ground.

'Hehe. That tickles Kurama' the ninja said while trying to sit and involuntarily letting out a yawn.

'Go to sleep. The brats will wake up soon and the youngest one will take a lot of energy to deal with.'

'Alright we will talk again tomorrow night.'

'Oh what a joy' the fox grumbled.

Naruto ignored what the fox said and went over to Kurama and hugged him to say goodbye.

As soon as Naruto got out he looked over to the three brothers sleeping soundly tangled up with each other and smiled. Before he went to sleep he covered the boys with the discarded blanket. As soon as the ninja layed down and closed his eyes he started dreaming and slept soundly for the second time in a long while, because he knew that nobody wanted to hurt him in this new world and because he _finaly_ found his _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter again.  
> I hope you guys liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

'Alright boys today we will first play a round of hide and seek and when thats done you three will have your 100 training fights.'

  
'When do we _eat_? '

  
The ninja chuckled while answering the youngest question and ruffling his hair.

  
'We can all go hunting after our game of hide and seek and then you three can go hunting again after your fights. How does that sound?'

  
'Good' the youngest answered while smiling brightly.

  
'What are you gonna do while we train? I thought we will train together?' the younger blond asked.

  
'You promised that you would help get stronger' Ace said feeling hurt that the ninja won't train with them.

  
'Well I now know what I will teach you three but before I can do that I will have to learn it first. So for now I have to train by myself while you three have your 100 fights of the day and once I learned this new technique I will teach it to you three.'

  
'A new technique? What is it? Can you show us?'

  
Before the Ninja could answer Ace slapped the youngest over the head while calling him a dumbass.

  
'He just said that he has to train to learn it so how could he show it now?'

  
'Meanie! Sabo, Naruto why aren't you helping me?'  
The two blondes just laugh while Luffy and Ace engage in a little scuffle.

  
*

  
After the game of hide and seek, where Luffy was found first and pretty quickly again, the boys started their training while Naruto searched for a good spot where he could train by himself.

  
He settled for a large field near the ocean and sat down so he could talk with Kurama.

  
'I really see too much of you lately, kit.'

  
'Aww I love you too Kurama.'

  
After hearing the fox growl a little Naruto chuckled and went over to sit before Kurama.

  
'So Kurama how are we gonna do this haki training?'

  
'I already have a plan, but before that I will teach you a summoning jutsu.'

  
'A summoning jutsu? What would I need that for now? I thought that we would train so that I could use and teach the kids haki? And what am I even summoning?'

  
'Man you and that small brat should really learn to ask one question at a time' the fox sighed.

  
'Hehe sorry Kurama.'

  
Rolling his eyes the fox started to answer the ninjas questions.

  
'This summoning jutsu is one I thought of myself. With it you can summon me outside of your body but in a much smaller form. I will probably be only as big as a wolf. It will be far easier to train you that way.'

  
'Is that really possible? How long will you be able to stay outside of the seal?'

  
'I don't know that. We will see how it goes today' the fox answered while shrugging his shoulders. 

  
'Do you think I can tell the three boys about you?' the ninja whispered his question while looking at the ground.

  
The foxes features softened at the question, while swearing to destroy anyone who hurts this boy ever again inside his head.

  
'If you want to tell them about me you can Naruto. These boys already care a lot for you I don't think they will care.'

  
_'After all this isn't bloody Konoha'_

  
'Thanks Kurama. I will tell them when the time is right.' the ninja said with a small smile on his face.

  
'Now that that's settled let's get this summoning over and done with so that we can train.'

  
'Yosh let's start' the ninja screamed while jumping up from where he was sitting.

* Soon after Kurama teached Naruto the summoning technique and Naruto summoned the fox outside the seal.*

'Alright first I will teach you Kenbunshoku Haki'

  
'Was that the one with wich you can reinforce the body or is it the one where you can predict spiritual energy?'

  
'The second one. Once you master this you can predict the moves of your opponent.'

  
'This is so awesome. How do we start?'


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narutos training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...  
> I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm really sorry for that, I can't promise that I will regularly post new chapters, but I will try my best.  
> Hopefully some of you still like this story.

_* 'Alright first I will teach you Kenbunshoku Haki'_

_'Was that the one with wich you can reinforce the body or is it the one where you can predict spiritual energy?_

_'The second one. Once you master this you can predict the moves of your opponent.'_

_'This is so awesome. How do we start?' *_

'Well first you have to make a clone and then...'

'And then... what? Come on Kurama why do you have to be so dramatic?' the Ninja whined while waiting for the fox to continue.

Kurama laughed while explaining 'Cause your reactions are funny. Anyway make a clone and I will explain your training further.'

Naruto huffed but did what Kurama asked and both Naruto and the clone sat down to continiue to listen to the foxes explanation.

'Now that you have your clone you will sit down blindfolded while your clone procedes to smack you with a stick until you can use Kenbunshoku Haki'

'WHAT? My clone gets to beat me up?? _Why_?' Naruto asked slightly scared seeing his clones excited grin. 'And why do you look so happy? You're me, you shouldn't be so happy at the prospect of hurting me, dattebayo!'

'It's funny' the clone answered while simply shrugging his shoulders.

'That's the easiest way. If you don't wanna get hit just learn it quickly' Kurama simply responded while chickling at the clones reaction.

'I don't wanna do this. Nu uh this doesn't sound like fun' Naruto pouted. 'I thought you wanted to teach the brats so that they could get stronger what are a few smacks in comparison to the brats getting stronger?' after seeing that Naruto twichted a little but still continued pouting, Kurama sighed but continued talking 'How about this for every training session we do I will teach you a jutsu, sealing techniques your parents used or tell you more stories of them. Your choice.'

'Really?! Yosh let's do this' Naruto screamed enthusiastic at the prospect of hearing more stories about his parents or learing more jutsus.

Kurama smirked while watching over the ninjas training _'Well I would have teached him more jutsus or told him stories about his parents anyway, but at least now I don't have to see him pouting'._

After an hour of the clone beating Naruto with a stick and Naruto trying and failing to dodge said hits the training ended for the day.

'Alright kit that's enough of that. Your brats will probaly be done with their fights soon and as I promised you can choose if I shall teach you something or tell you a story'

As soon as Kurama said that Naruto disspelled his clone and excitedly ran up to Kurama.

'I wanna hear a story about my parents'

Kurama winced at seeing all the bumps and bruises but reminded himself that his chakra will heal thouse pretty quickly.

'Alright. The story I will tell you happened before I was sealed in her...'

'Then how do you know this story?' Naruto asked with question marks practically floating above his head.

'When I am sealed within a human I can see everything that they see and feel every emotion of them, but I can also see their memories from before I was sealed within them.'

'Whoa that's awesome, dattebayo!'

Kurama chuckled and continued with his story.

'When your mother was brought to Konoha to become the second jinchuuriki she was just a spirited little girl who wouldn't let anyone mess with her. Her classmates constantly made fun of her...' before Kurama could continue with his story Naruto interrupted him with a surprised expression 'What why would they make fun of her??'

The fox sighed but not because the teen interrupted him but because of the behaviour of those damn Konoha citizens and continued his story.

'They made fun of her because she was a foreigner, a stranger to them and she had no friends as a new addition to that damn village. So they thought she was an easy target and made fun of her for the dumbest reasons like her hair color. Sigh... I will never understand those damn humans.'

'What was wrong with her hair color?'

'Nothing. She had red hair, a kind of traidmark of her clan. They just wanted to hurt her and thought of dumb reasons to do so'

'That's mean' Naruto screamed outraged.

'Yeah it is. Anyway she never let it slide though and fought every last one of those idiots... and won every single time.' Kurama told him with a smirk on his face.

Seeing Kuramas smirk Naruto smiled again.

'One time when they started to make fun of her and your fahter tried to stand up for her, at the time the two of them weren't friends and your mother thought that he stood up for her because he thought she was weak and she didn't like him at the beginning for that reason'

'Did he really think that?'

'No your father was always awkward, but as a kid even more so and his crush on your mother didn't help with that. But he never thought of her as weak, in fact he sometimes was even scared of her' Kurama laughed remembering Minatos stunned expression after Kushina was done with him.

'Then how did they get together if my mother hated him and he was scared of her but also had a crush on her and was awkward?' Naruto asked curious how his parents got together.

'That is a story for another time'

'WHAAAAAT, why can't you tell me now??' the teen whined and pouted at the fox.

'Your brats are probably done with their training so you should go. Don't worry I will tell you more after your training sessions' Kurama nudged a reluctant Naruto to stand up and go deeper into the forest. But before Naruto disspelled Kuramas summon he turned around and hugged the fox tighthly and muttered into his fur a quiet thank you.

Kurama let the teen hug him for a few more seconds before he started complaining about everything and nothing until Naruto laughed squeezed him one last time and disspelled his summon of Kurama.

With a small smile on his face that grew bigger when he heard the brothers in the distance, Naruto went deeper into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard for me to write this chapter, so I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Some information for future reference of this Fanfiction:
> 
> Chracters from Naruto that I don't explicitly say are dead in my Naruto/One Piece fanfic are alive, except a few characters that I don't wanna kill off but I also don't wanna bash them since this is pretty anti Konoha (so that Naruto would leave voluntarily), so they were never born. 
> 
> So here is a list of characters that are either dead or for the sake of my story never existed ( since this could spoiler parts of my story I won't say wich are dead or were never born):  
> -Konoha 12  
> -Hatake Kakashi  
> -Senju Tsunade  
> -Gaara  
> -Uchiha Clan  
> -Iruka  
> -Teuchi and his Ramen stand (but Naruto is still obsessed with Ramen)
> 
> So like I said if I don't explicitly say that for example Tsunade is dead she never existed to begin with.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, but I’m already working on the next chapter so hopefully the next one will be a little longer.  
> Also cringe warning.  
> (Sorry Armynia, I hope this isn't to cringy)

_*_

_Kurama let the teen hug him for a few more seconds before he started complaining about everything and nothing until Naruto laughed, squeezed him one last time and dispelled his summon of Kurama._

_With a small smile on his face that grew bigger when he heard the brothers in the distance Naruto went deeper into the forest._

_*_

‘Naruto!’

Before the ninja even made it to the boys, Luffy crashed into him laughing loudly while his brothers ran after him.

‘Luffy you’re hopeless’ Sabo sighed, after he and Ace caught up to the youngest.

‘Shi shi shi, Naruto doesn’t mind! Right, Naruto?’ the youngest said with confidence, while his two brothers only sighed.

While putting Luffy down and ruffling his hair the teen answered Luffys question ‘I don’t mind it, but not everybody can take it. Especially ones you have grown bigger. So you should ask people once before you do this so that they know what they are getting into?’

‘You really don’t mind it?’ Ace asked, surprised.

‘It’s cute’ the teen shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face seeing the two older brothers snicker at the younger one.

‘I’m not cute!’ Luffy screamed, pouting.

‘Anyway how about getting something to eat?’

As soon as the Ninja asked the question Luffy stopped pouting and started to sing about food again.

‘See you’re cute’ Naruto said patting the youngers head snickering when he saw how the younger boy instantly stopped singing to pout at the teen again.

‘I’m NOT cute. I’m STRONG’ the younger boy screamed again.

‘Yeah, yeah you’re strong let’s go hunt already’ Ace said with a smirk on his face. Sabo followed after the other boy after giving Luffy a pat on his shoulder, trying and failing to hide how amused he was.

‘Hey Luffy, I know that you’re strong and you’re only gonna get stronger, afterall you’re gonna be the next Pirate King, right?’ the ninja told the younger boy while crouching down so he could look into the boys eyes, so Luffy could see that he meant every word he said. After seeing the boy nod his head vigorously with a big smile on his face, Naruto continued talking with a soft look on his face ‘and me calling you cute isn’t going to change that fact. Me and you’re brothers both know how strong you are. Ace and Sabo are also cute, do you think that they are weak?’

‘Ace and Sabo aren’t _weak_!’ Luffy screamed outraged even at the idea of his brothers being weak.

‘See you have nothing to worry about’ the blond said while ruffling Luffys hair again.

After hearing that Luffy gave Naruto his biggest smile and took the Ninja by the hand so that they could go after the brothers.

***After Naruto and Luffy caught up with Ace and Sabo.***

‘There you are. Luffy you finally finished pouting, heh’ Ace asked with a smirk on his face.

‘Yeah’ the younger answered proudly, making his older brothers sweat drop.

‘Naruto told me that just because I’m cute doesn’t mean that I’m weak, since he said that you and Sabo are also cute and you two aren’t weak’ Luffy said proud of himself.

‘Why are you two so red? Are you sick? Come on if you get some meat you will be all better’

Naruto laughed seeing the two brothers blush and glaring at him.

‘Come on Luffy, let’s get some meat so you’re brothers will feel better’

Ace and Sabo grumbled while thinking that they _aren’t_ cute, but followed after Naruto and Luffy with a warm feeling in their chests.

***After hunting***

‘Yosh let’s start eating’ after Naruto said that he turned around only to see that the boys already almost finished eating.

_'I wonder if I will ever get used to seeing them eat so freaking fast, especially Luffy’_ the teen thinks a little frightened by their speed.

The teen quickly took a few pieces of meat that weren’t devoured by the brothers yet and sat down eating while slapping hands away.

‘Alright, now that we’re done eating, what do you guys think about playing catch’ the teen asked with a smile on his face. 

‘Yes, let’s play catch’ Luffy said excitedly while Sabo and Ace nodded their heads.

‘Good. So how about this. I will be ‘it’ first and count to 50 to give you a head start. Once I catch you three, you can team up and try to catch me. If even one of you touches me I lose. Just to be fair I also won’t be using any justus. What do you think?’

Ace didn’t look so happy about the second half of the game, but he and his brothers agreed to the ‘rules’.

‘Yosh, when I start counting you three can run.’

The brothers got into position after looking at each other and as soon as Naruto started counting they all ran into different directions.

_‘This is gonna be fun’_ the teen thought with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the worst chapter, I just didn't know what to do with it so I kinda gave up with this chapter. The next one will be better (at least I think it will be better).
> 
> I hope that I can update next friday.  
> I already started on Chapter 15 but I'm not done yet and with school I'm not sure if I will get it done, but I will try my best.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on:   
> "Speech"   
> 'thoughts'

_ * _

_ “Yosh, when I start counting you three can run.” _

_ The brothers got into position after looking at each other and as soon as Naruto started counting they all ran into different directions. _

‘This is gonna be fun’  _ the teen thought with a smile on his face. _

_ * _

“...47, 48, 49 and 50. Yosh, let's go catch some kits” Naruto said, feeling how amused Kurama is at calling the brothers ‘kits’. Before running to catch the boys , he stretched and listened for any movement that could be attributed to the brothers. 

When the teen heard a scream in the distance his smile immediately left his face and worry took over his body. He ran as fast as he could in the direction, he heard the scream come from.

_ ‘This sounds like Luffy. I hope it isn’t as bad as it sounded. No matter what happens I will get there in time, I won’t let  _ anything  _ happen to Luffy or his brothers’  _ the ninja thought anxious, hurrying to get to the youngest of their small group as fast as possible. 

While running in the direction of Luffy, Naruto feels how Kurama keeps sending his chakra to him, so the teen could run even faster.  _ ‘See Kurama I knew that you like them’ _ while thinking this, Naruto tried to send his feelings of thanks to the fox, only to feel a nudge in his consciousness that feels suspiciously like a ‘Shut up’, but there also is a strong determination that followed after that nudge. 

Feeling a little better, Naruto finally could see Luffy.

Seeing the small boy pressed to the ground by the paw of the huge tiger that escaped them a few days ago, brings back the worry a hundred percent.

“LUFFY”

Hearing Narutos scream Luffy looked in his direction with tears in his eyes and the Ninja felt his heart crack. Before even thinking about it he made a clone and they both attacked the tiger with a ‘Rasengan’, that launched the tiger deep into the forest.

The teen immediately turned around only to see Luffy sitting on the ground trying hard not to cry.

“Are you hurt?” Naruto asked worriedly, while scanning the smaller boys body for any injuries, fortunately he only saw a few scraps.

Luffy only shook his head, unable to keep from crying while crawling into Narutos lap.

“I lost my  _ hat _ …” the young boy said sniffling “...when the tiger chased me  _ I lost my hat _ ” Luffy continued.

“It’s okay Luffy, the important thing is that you’re safe. It’s just a hat, I can get you a new one if-” the teen tried to reassure the young boy, but Luffy interrupted him.

“It’s  _ NOT _ just a hat,  _ Shanks _ gave it to me. I  _ promised _ him that I would give him the hat back once I became the Pirate King and now it’s…  _ gone _ ” Luffy said, trying hard not to break down.

Hearing what Luffy said, the teen hugged the boy tighter.

“I’m sorry that I said it was just a hat. I know how important promises are. We will get the hat back no matter what, dattebayo! And if I have to make a  _ thousand _ clones to find the strawhat, I will do it!” the teen said with confidence, hoping that it will reassure Luffy, because he meant every word. They  _ will _ find the hat and if it’s the last thing they do.

“Really? You really think we will find it?” the younger boy said, with a small voice while clutching the teens jumpsuit a little tighter with his hands.

“Of course, you made a promise on that hat, and no one should ever break a promise!” Naruto said while he stood up, still hugging Luffy.

“Where did you come from when the tiger started chasing you?” the ninja nudged Luffy, who had buried his head into Narutos chest.

Luffy looked up and pointed at a path between the trees and buried his head into Narutos chest again. He was exhausted and still distressed about losing his strawhat, even with all the reassurances from the teen that they will find the hat, he still feels so bad about losing it in the first place.

Patting the boys head, Naruto went into the directions Luffy pointed at and made about a dozen clones, who immediately started searching for the hat. 

After a few minutes a clone found the hat and brought it back. With a huge smile on his face, the clone placed the hat on Luffys head. 

Feeling something placed on his head the boy took it off his head, looked at it with huge eyes and a small smile. After looking at it a little longer he placed the hat on his head again and pulled it over his face, so that Naruto wouldn’t see his eyes tearing up again.

“Thank you” the boy whispered before falling asleep, exhausted from the whole debacle.

Naruto dispelled all but two clones, after Luffy fell asleep.

“Find Ace and Sabo and tell them what happened, we will play the game another time. Also try and convince them to hunt something before they come. I know that they will be really worried, but after Luffy wakes up he will probably want something to eat. Luffy and I will be in the tree house” the teen said with a soft voice, as to not wake the younger boy. 

After the clones left to search for the two boys, Naruto went to the tree house.

***In the tree house***

Not long after Naruto layed Luffy down, the boy woke up.

“How are you feeling Luffy?” the teen asked, worried about Luffy.

Before answering his question, Luffy touched his strawhat to make sure that he really got it back. 

“I’m hungry”

_ ‘I knew it!’ _ Naruto thought, laughing lightly.

“I send two clones after your brothers to tell them what happened and to tell them to hunt something before coming back. They agreed, but not without protest” the teen chuckled.

“Are they angry?” Luffy whispered while looking down at the ground.

“What? Why would they be angry? They were really worried about you”

“Ace hates crybabys. I couldn’t stop crying even though I tried really hard…”

“There is nothing wrong with crying Luffy. Ace probably just doesn’t like to see you sad and doesn’t know how to show it otherwise. When they come back, I bet they will lecture you about how you should have been more careful and then give you more meat today.” the ninja reassured Luffy.

“They will  _ give _ me more meat??” the boy asked bewildered.

“That’s just what I think will happen...” Naruto shrugged his shoulders “but if it does happen you shouldn’t say anything or they will end up taking it back” he finished laughing.

“WHAT?! They can’t take meat  _ back _ ” the boy said indignantly.

_ 'I’m glad, seems like talking about meat cheers him up’ _

“Luffy while we wait, do you want to tell me more about Shanks and how you ended up making that promise?” the teen asked.

Jumping up a little the boy gave Naruto one of his sunny smiles again, excited at the prospect of telling Naruto more about Shanks.

“YES, Shanks is the  _ strongest _ pirate and to get the One Piece and become the Pirate King, I will get even stronger than my brothers or Shanks”

_ ‘I really wonder what happened for Luffy to admire him as much as his brothers’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy will tell the story about how he met Shanks in the next chapter .  
> Ace and Luffy will tell the story about how he met Shanks in the next chapter .  
> Ace and Sabo should also be back in the next chapter (at least that’s the plan so far, but I didn’t start with chapter 16 yet so we’ll see)
> 
> I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter, because I have exams next week and after that I have to work, so it will probably be a while. Nonetheless I will try to update this story soon :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy talks about Shanks

_*_

_“Luffy while we wait, do you want to tell me more about Shanks and how you ended up making that promise?” the teen asked._

_Jumping up a little the boy gave Naruto one of his sunny smiles again, excited at the prospect of telling Naruto more about Shanks._

_“YES, Shanks is the strongest pirate and to get the One Piece and become the Pirate King, I will get even stronger than my brothers or Shanks”_

‘I really wonder what happened for Luffy to admire him as much as his brothers’

_*_

“Before gramps left me here, I lived in the village and Shanks and his crew stopped by really often and told me stories of their adventure, before they left for the grand line” Luffy telling his story really excited, though his excitement grew a little less knowing that it’s going to be a long time until he can see Shanks and his crew again.

Noticing that the boy felt sad at mentioning the pirates departure the ninja ruffled the boys hair, knocking the strawhat off during the process which made Luffy huff and settle the strawhat on his head again while Naruto laughed.

“He must be really great if you like him so much Luffy” the ninja stated with a fond smile on his face.

Luffy beamed up at Naruto excited to continue his story about Shanks.

“He is the _greatest_ pirate!” the boy shouted with a big smile.

“Even though he refused to take me with him on any of his adventures” remembering that the boy pouted, forgetting for a short while to continue the story and thinking of all the times he tried to convince Shanks to take him with them.

 _‘Well if he would have taken him with them I would probably have to kill them for putting Luffy in unnecessary danger. Even though I probably wouldn’t have met Luffy if that was the case, so I wouldn’t even know that I had to make Shanks regret taking him with them...Ahhh whatever he didn't take him so everything is good.’_ the ninja thought during the short break of the story telling.

Shaking his head Luffy continued to tell his story.

“Well whatever now I’m gonna build a crew myself that will be _so much_ stronger than Shanks and his crew and I will be the pirate king!” Luffy jumped up at the last part with a huge smile on his face.

“Well I’m really glad that Shanks didn’t take you with him” the ninja said with a smile on his face.

“Huh… why?” Luffy asked while tilting his head to the side.

“Well if he took you with him Ace, Sabo and I wouldn’t have met you” the ninja simply said.

Luffy was shocked, he didn’t even think of that and he can’t imagine not knowing his brothers.

“I’m really glad that he didn’t take me with him too” the boy whispered “but I’m still glad that I met Shanks” he said with a smile on his face.

“I’m sure that Shanks is really glad that he met you too” 

That brought an even bigger smile Luffys face. Nodding to himself he continued with his story.

“On his second to last stop in the village bandits came to the bar and wanted to buy some beer. But Shanks and his crew already bought every last drop.”

The ninja laughed at that statement but didn’t interrupt Luffy in telling his story.

“The bandits were really angry at that and when Shanks offered them the last bottle that he had bought which wasn’t opened yet, the leader took the bottle and smashed it on Shanks head” just thinking about what happened that day angered Luffy even though he understands the way that Shanks reacted to this attack better now, it still makes him mad that that bandit had the nerve to attack Shanks.

“And what did Shanks do after that?” the ninja asked. Curious how the man that Luffy obviously respects and loves reacted to getting attacked with a beer bottle. 

“He laughed and said that it wasn’t a big deal”

Hearing that made Naruto smile. He could see that Luffy didn’t agree a hundred percent with what the pirate said but he guesses that Shanks probably made him understand that you don’t always have to fight, especially over something like spilled beer. _‘Although in this case the beer spilled because someone smashed it on a pirates head, which is pretty dumb considering how strong Shanks probably is, well that bandit probably isn’t that smart’_ the ninja shrugged while having that thought.

“After that I got really angry at Shanks for not fighting back and just laughing” the boy said with a small voice.

“Before the bandits came I saw a fruit on the counter and thought it was for dessert so I ate it, but it tasted _bad_ so, so bad” Luffy shuddered just thinking about the taste.

 _‘So Kurama is right about the devil fruit tasting disgusting, at least I think that he is talking about the devil fruit’_ Naruto thought amused at Luffys obvious disgust at the memory alone.

“When Shanks tried to keep me from leaving my arm just stretched and everyone freaked out” Luffy snickered remembering the reactions. “I was really sad when Shanks said that I couldn’t swim ever again, but now I’m ok with it” he continued with a bright smile which made Naruto smile too.

“After that Shanks and his crew left again and then one day the bandits came back and said really mean stuff about Shanks. I was still mad but _nobody_ gets to talk about Shanks like that, especially jerks like them. So I yelled at them to apologize but they took me outside and tried to…”

Seeing that Luffy got sad again, Naruto debated with himself what he should do to comfort the boy while he told the story and decided to just take Luffy on his lap and resting his chin on the boys head after placing the strawhat in Luffys lap.

Luffy continued telling the story while playing with the strawhat in his lap, feeling better already.

“That bastard tried to shoot me” Luffy whispered that part. “But Shanks came and Ben knocked every bandit out cold.” he said with a big grin on his face and Naruto gave a small smile hearing the grin in Luffys voice.

“Shanks said that he doesn’t care if someone spilled his beer but if he hurts his friends they will pay, he is so _cool_ ” the boy continued, proud that Shanks thinks of him as a friend.

“Before Shanks could get me back that bastard took me on a boat where he threw me into the ocean,…”

Hearing that Naruto tightend his hug and trying to keep his anger from seeping out.

“...I was really scared...” Luffy whispered again “...than a _giant_ sea monster came and ate the bandit, but before it lunged at me Shanks came and protected me, he even got the monster to leave just by telling the monster it should leave and glaring at it, but Shanks he,…”

During Luffys story it got increasingly harder for Naruto to stay calm and he could even feel Kurama getting angry, which made staying calm even harder but he really needed to keep calm so he could comfort Luffy (the way that he can only ever remember one person doing for him other than Kurama). 

Luffy had to pause in his story telling to take a deep breath.

“...that monster bit his arm off” the boy continued with tears running down his face.

“Shanks lost his arm because of me” he barely got out through his tears.

Turning Luffy around Naruto hugged him even harder, feeling Luffys tears soaking his shirt.

“Luffy it’s okay. The important thing is that you’re save, I’m sure that Shanks told you the same thing, right?” the ninja said softly.

Seeing the boy nodding his head, the teen continued to hug the boy until he calmed down, thinking about how he needs to find a way to meet the pirate and thank him for saving Luffy. 

After he calmed down Luffy told him how on the day that Shanks left for the last time Luffy screamed about how he will become the pirate king and Shanks gave him the strawhat, after telling him that the strawhat is his most important treasure and making Luffy promise that he will give it back when he becomes a great pirate.

Almost immediately after telling the last part of his story the boy fell asleep, exhausted after crying so much again.

A short while after Naruto put Luffy down and covered him with his blanket Ace and Sabo stormed into the tree house.

“Luffy are you ok?” the boys asked, worried about their little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if that's how you write ‘gramps’ (the way the boys call Monkey D. Garp, I don't know why I felt the need to explain that the ASL brothers call Garp that because I'm sure that you all know that but whatever XD), if it's wrong please tell me how to spell it so I can correct it.
> 
> Also I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm still not over my writers block so I won't promise any new chapter in the near future, sorry.
> 
> I hope that this chapter turned out alright and that it wasn't too cringy.


End file.
